


Routine

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Tien's intruiged with Yamcha's nightly skin care routine, so Yamcha offers to show him how it's done.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), tien shinhan/Yamcha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I was tossing up between Yamcha having an intricate skincare routine he completely knew the ins and outs of but ultimately found the idea of him having an intricate routine that he vaguely understnds was funnier- like he walked into a high end department store and asked an older lady about skincare and she just went through every detail, meanwhile Yamcha's just going "Oh hell yeah, salicylic acid? Sweet, sweet I love that. Retinol? Awesome, bro, that's so cool. Totally, totally." Then the total ended up being 50 thousand zenni and he was just like :)? Okay :).

The same routine almost every night, Tien would watch Yamcha from his perch on the bed- sitting down at the little mirror, he’d move his hair out of his face with the soft velvet headband that always sat atop the vanity, Tien had to admit Yamcha looked rather cute in it. He looked rather cute in his silky black robe too- small pink and red blossoms adorning the material. Considering Yamcha’s muscular build, the prominent scars on his face, you’d be forgiven for imagining he’d look odd in such a piece but Tien found that not only did he really rather suited it- He looked pretty. 

He was pretty.

With his dark wavy locks and his tan skin, that easy grin that hardly seemed to leave his face these days- Tien couldn’t help but to find him almost the human equivalent of sunshine, just radiating warmth like no one else he had ever known. He still wasn’t sure how he managed it, how he could be so friendly and kind, even to people who had hurt him tremendously. But while he couldn’t truly understand Yamcha’s forgiving nature, he’d never begrudge it. After all, if Yamcha weren’t so kind then perhaps they wouldn’t be sitting together in this little room- _their_ room _._

Yamcha would disappear to wash his face in the basin, then a darker bottle with maybe oil, or some sort of serum followed that. The small jade roller that lived in the top drawer was next, as Yamcha gently rolled it over his face, under his eyes, over his cheeks, down his neck- Tien didn’t really understand what this was meant to be doing but still he found himself transfixed on the scene before him- The golden glow of the lamp cast Yamcha in an almost dreamy light, his robe seemed to shine, the waves of his hair reflecting light- Tien didn’t know much of art but he decided the scene before him would make a nice painting.

“Tien?” Yamcha was looking at him with an amused smile-

“Hmm?” 

“You’re staring at me like I’ve grown a second head.” there was laughter in Yamcha’s voice as he turned back toward the mirror shaking his head lightly.

“Oh. Sorry.” Even though he didn’t seem to mind, Tien still wasn’t very fond of how often people caught him staring at Yamcha, as though he was under a spell- Especially Chiaotzu, who thought it was just _so_ funny and had ceaseless psychic commentary.

“Nothing to be sorry for-” Yamcha winked over his shoulder. “I _am_ very beautiful.” he knew Yamcha was mostly kidding but still Tien agreed with the statement, even if he simply smiled at the side of Yamcha’s head in silence, hoping he would understand that he did feel that way. Words still weren’t the easiest thing for Tien, though he was trying.

“I do wonder why you watch me every night, though. I mean it’s the exact same routine, usually.” Yamcha spoke casually as he applied his cream, looking in the mirror.

“I just never knew there were so many things a person could apply to their face.” Tien spoke matter-of-factly. He really hadn’t known. “Seems like a lot of effort.”

“Not everyone can get by only using a bar of soap, Tien.” There was a hint of sarcasm in Yamcha’s voice as he replied.

“Launch only uses soap-” Tien couldn’t even finish what he was saying before Yamcha’s voice cut in-

“Blonde Launch-” Yamcha turned in his chair to point at Tien- “Blue Launch would _never.”_

Tien couldn’t really comment because Blonde Launch was predominantly the only one who ever visited him, he simply shrugged and pursed his lips, “I’m not saying I have a problem with it, I like watching you, I just don’t necessarily understand why there’s so many steps.”

Sitting the cream he’d been holding aside Yamcha turned back to Tien, a thoughtful look on his face- “Well for me it’s sort of a quiet way to sit with myself at the end of the day. Even if I’m tired or if I’ve had a bad day it gives me a little bit of time to just clear my mind for a few minutes and do something nice for myself- even if I don’t necessarily feel like it. Helps to remind me to appreciate the little things. The fact my skin feels clean and soft is just an added bonus.” the corners of Yamcha’s mouth were turned up in a smile as he watched Tien take in his explanation, a look of understanding on his face. Though the longer Yamcha watched him the more pronounced his smile became- “Do you wanna try?’

“Try…” Tien raised a brow. 

“Yeah! I could give you a facial, it would be so fun!” In that moment Tien was sure Yamcha had never looked quite so much like an excited puppy. Contemplating the offer Tien found himself intrigued, there was really no reason not to try it and if it made Yamcha happy, well he could live with it- “Alright. Sure.” 

Yamcha was already on his feet, calling out over his shoulder as he disappeared into the hall “Wait here.” Folding his hands in his lap Tien couldn’t help but to smirk, as if there was anywhere else he’d go. 

Yamcha re-appeared a few minutes later, a towel slung over one shoulder and a bowl of steaming water in his hands, setting the bowl on the bedside table he went to collect his numerous goodies, placing them gingerly on the bed before disappearing again, he returned with a washcloth, submerging it in the steaming water, squeezing out the excess before climbing on the bed. 

“Here, you should rest your head in my lap” Crossing his legs he laid the towel access his lap and drummed for Tien to lay his head there. Tentatively Tien moved from his spot, laying his head against yamcha, his feet dangling off the end of the bed, hands in fists at his side. He noted it wasn’t the most flattering angle he’d seen of Yamcha, a direct sight up his nostrils- “Alright, close your eyes.” Following the smooth command of Yamcha’s voice Tien did just that, not a moment later the hot towel was resting over his face, a slightly strange sensation but not bad by any means.

“So the hot towel helps to open up your pores, which makes your skin absorb the creams easier… or something. I don’t remember exactly what the lady told me.” Tien couldn’t help but to smirk from under the towel at the calm, quiet voice Yamcha was speaking in- It decidedly was not his typical tone. Let alone the fact he was admitting to not actually being sure of what he was doing- Tien had to repress the chuckle that was threatening to break free. “We’ll just leave that on there for a minute-” Warm calloused hands ran underneath the base of Tien’s head, rubbing small circles beneath his ears with the pads of his thumbs, a sensation so soothing Tien actually found himself relaxing, his fisted hands unclenching. The sensation of Yamcha touching him just because he could, because he wanted to- not for sparring, not for anything other than simply wanting to, still made Tien’s heart flutter.

Yamcha’s hands disappeared as the corner of the towel was pulled up slowly, the cool air of the room hitting his face- Yamcha was smiling down, the headband still holding his hair back as he reached for a round white container. “Okay so this is a cleansing pad, it has, uhh, glycolic acid and AHA’s…” Tien had to repress another chuckle as he watched Yamcha read the container, a vaguely perplexed look on his face as he did so. “These are just for cleansing…” Yamcha removed one of the small cotton rounds, gingerly he set to work wiping it over Tien’s face, a tingly feeling trailing across his skin after every swipe of the pad- 

"You’re very pink.” The tone of Yamcha's voice had him raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm?” Tien watched Yamcha’s face, a slight look of concern quickly being replaced with a smile.

“You’re very pink- good circulation, I think.” Yamcha nodded, as if to reassure himself more than Tien.

“Go on then.” Tien instructed, Yamcha nodded again as he reached for the small dark bottle, unscrewing the lid.

“And what’s this one?” Tien spoke quietly as he closed his eyes, waiting for Yamcha’s explanation. He liked hearing him explain things in his own unique way.

“So this one is a serum, it has green tea extract and bilberry, they’re meant to be de-toxifying, I’m pretty sure? There’s other fancy stuff too but the labels mostly rubbed off and I doubt I could pronounce the names anyway.” Cool drops hit Tien’s forehead and cheeks as Yamcha continued on- “I don’t use this one everyday, I mean partly because it was pretty pricey but it’s a little too strong for daily use, I do like it a lot though.” Any semblance of the quiet voice Yamcha had been using had long evaporated, going back to his usual cheerful tone, the corners of Tien’s mouth turning up as he listened to Yamcha prattle on. 

Warm fingers slowly started massaging the serum into his skin. Yamcha’s touch was light as his fingers trailed over Tien’s nose, over his forehead, down his cheeks and back again in an almost hypnotic pattern before they disappeared again, the feeling of cold stone almost startling him as it replaced Yamcha’s fingers-

“Sorry. Should have warned you.” there was humour in Yamcha’s voice, close to laughter as he rolled the strange little jade roller underneath Tien’s eyes. Seeming to sense Tien’s wonderment at what this little thing was supposed to accomplish, Yamcha buried his laughter and kept on “Well, it’s meant to help work the serum into your skin while also depuffing your face, I think it has something to do with helping blood flow. Jade’s meant to help keep away negative thoughts and bring balance.” His voice trailed off as he started running the roller against Tien’s cheekbone.

“Interesting.” 

“Amethyst is supposed to ward off drunkeness-” There was a trace of humour back in Yamcha’s voice again. 

“Jade suits me better then, I suppose.” Tien spoke quietly, a small smile on his lips as he took in Yamcha’s random knowledge.

“I don’t _know_ … There was that one capsule corp party I recall pretty vividly, ring any bells?”

With an audible groan, Tien grimaced- “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” 

“Hmmm, no. Probably not.” Yamcha answered his question, without even opening his eyes Tien could imagine the cheeky grin he’d be sporting-

“I thought this was meant to be relaxing?” He tried to make his voice exasperated, though he was sure Yamcha saw right through it.

“Oh, right. Right. Sorry.” He could still hear the laughter in Yamcha’s voice and had to suppress a sigh at the memory, though that was a story for another time…

“Final step now, and the best one- face cream.” Yamcha pulled the jade roller away from Tien’s face, the sound of a jar opening above him- “This is supposed to seal the serum in.” 

Opening his eyes once more Tien found Yamcha rubbing his hands together, dark eyes intent on the job at hand. Realizing Tien was watching him, Yamcha explained “Just warming it up for you.” His sweet face was haloed in warm light as he reached out- Yamcha pressed his fingers against the hollows under Tien’s eyes, with tiny circular motions he moved further out, massaging at Tien’s temples. The sensation was so pleasant Tien could feel sleep tugging at him as he breathed deep, taking in the pleasant smell of the creams and of Yamcha, as well.

A feeling of genuinely contentment settling deep in his bones. Eventually Yamcha’s hands made their way further down, kneading at the base of his neck, across his shoulders, helping to untangle any knots in Tien’s muscles- Gentle and firm in exactly the right way. In a lot of ways Yamcha’s gentleness was the perfect counterbalance to his own firmness- meeting almost perfectly in the middle. 

A whisper broke him out of his reverie “Did you go to sleep on me?” Yamcha’s earnest gaze met him as he opened his eyes- 

“No, I’m still awake.” He answered quietly.

“Well, that’s about it, really.” Yamcha said, his fingers still stroking Tien’s cheeks. “Think we can do it again sometime?” His face was so hopeful, all Tien could do was laugh as he awkwardly nodded his head in Yamcha’s lap- “I don’t see why not.” 

Hands still clasping his cheeks, Yamcha leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, stealing Tien’s breath away for a moment. Reaching for the headband that held Yamcha’s hair back, Tien pulled it free, his dark locks cascading around both their faces- a curtain hiding them from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all of this, I invite you to my home spa for a free facial and manicure <3


End file.
